Only Mine
by Omegadrift98
Summary: Erza has been waiting patiently for Natsu's 18 birthday and now, she'll do anything to make him hers and I mean anything. Yandere! Erza x Natsu
1. One Crazy Day

Omega: Ok, I based this one off a story I read before called "Mine Forever and Ever" or something like that. It was a while since I read it and it was removed sadly. I would love if the original author of that fanfic would contact me after reading this. Anyways, let's begin!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Fairy Tail.

' _Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIITTT!'_ Natsu ran as quickly as his legs could take him through the halls of Fairy Hills. He was running away from a certain redhead who was chasing him down with sword in hand. He looked behind him and noticed she was catching up. Natsu feared for the worst but did not stop, however, he found that his body was not moving but neither was Erza's.

"Huh? The hell's going on?"

 **PAUSE.** I clicked a button on my remote control. Now before we go any further, we first need exposition don't you think? **REWIND.**

* * *

 **14 Hours earlier…**

* * *

 **At the Fairy Tail training grounds**

"HIYA!"A young salmon haired boy swung a wooden sword onto a target dummy before looking back at his redhead companion "Like that, Erza?" The young redhead walked over to him and placed her hands on his, helping him grip the sword.

"More like this, Natsu." A light blush formed on her face from the close contact to the secret crush. She enjoyed the nice warmth he was giving off. Before she could enjoy any further, the young boy lunged towards the dummy again and practiced some more of the swordsmanship she was attempting to teach him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! HIYA!" Natsu smiled widely in content as he developed a somewhat of a rush combo. "Oh yeah! This is way better than that lan-googish darts you were teaching before." A question mark appeared above his head as he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as he heard Erza giggle. "What?"

"It's _language arts_ , Natsu." Erza stopped her laughter as she looked at him brightly before she spoke again. "And I don't think it was that bad."

"Yeah right! Says you! This is way better!" He then went back to his sword training as Erza happily watched.

"Ooh~! Look, It's Red and the little Salamander." Both children turned their heads towards a very mischievous white-haired girl. "Guess you're having Red mentor you since you're too weak, but the problem is that she's weak as well." She teased even more, pissing Natsu off.

"Shut up Mira!" He walked up next to Erza and grabbed her hand, causing her eyes to widen and develop a light blush on her face. "Me and Erza are strong, strong enough to kick butt twice in one day. And I like hanging out with Erza, she's nice and sweet." He turned his head to the redhead who blushed even more from seeing his usual toothy grin.

 _'Kyaa! Natsu's holding my hand!'_ Erza internally screamed in joy as a smile that rivaled Natsu's was plastered on her face.

"There's no way I'd hang out with annoying ogre!" A large red tick mark popped onto Mira's head as she gritted her teeth.

"Who you calling an ogre, you brat?!" Natsu pulled the corners of his mouth and stuck out his tongue at her, pissing her off even more. "You little twerp!" She then ran and kicked him right in the face, sending him crashing right into a tree, knocking him unconscious. "Yeah, what now? Wake up you brat!" She stomped towards the unconscious boy and slapped his multiple times.

In that moment, something sparked in Erza. Was it to protect Natsu? No. Was it anger? No, definitively not. It was killing intent. Her eyes widen and her fists shook violently at the sight before her. _'How dare...How dare this bitch hurt MY NATSU?!'_ Without her realizing it, Erza appeared Mirajane and pulled her hair, making the girl scream in pain, and threw her into the back of the Fairy Tail Guild, creating a giant hole into the building from the impact. Before Mira could get up and catch her bearings, a sword was slammed down right next to her face, making her jump and quiver as she looked up at the psychopathic glare coming from the redhead standing over her.

"E-E-ERZA! WAIT! I didn't mean anything I said! I was only kidding, I was…" She got on her knees and pleaded with a shaky grin, hoping to appease her attacker.

"Don't..." Mira opened her eyes and looked at Erza, whose glare hadn't softened. "Don't ever let me catch you hurting Natsu. Else I do, there will be **serious** repercussions. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" As she spoke, she looked out the corner of her eye to see Natsu waking up and rubbing his head to ease the pain. Mira saw this as well, causing her to shrink as Erza glare's intensified.

"Y-Y-YES MA'AM! I swear it! I promise not to hurt Natsu again!" Mira got on her hands and knees as she swore, appeasing the young Titania and confusing the young dragon slayer.

 _'What happened? I guess Erza must have kicked Mira's butt! She's crazy strong!'_ Natsu grinned as he got up and began to walked towards the duo.

"Good." Erza bent down to her rival and, with sword in hand, ripped off most of Mira's hair, making the white-haired girl scream in agony. "That will be your punishment. Remember that pain." Seeing that caused Natsu to stopped in his tracks and his eyes to widen in fear and he visibly paled when he saw Erza punch Mirajane right in her stomach, effectively knocking her out.

 _'She just tore off Mira's hair! And KNOCKED HER UNCONSCIOUS! … Is she going to do the same to me?!'_ He gulped as he looked down then suddenly back up as he heard Erza move.

"Natsu!" She rushed towards him and examined him. "Oh, my goodness! How's your head? Are you alright?" She rubbed his head and spread away his locks to spot any bumps or lumps very worriedly. She grew even more worried as she noticed that he seemed very distant with her, not responding to her at all. "Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah! I'm OK! YUP!" He rubbed his head and chuckled quickly. "Sorry I was thinking!" He smiled, noticing Erza sigh in relief which in turn he did internally.

"Oh, thank goodness. Well come on." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and began pulling into town. "Let's go get some food. I know you're hungry." She smiled brightly at him, but he couldn't return it as he was still focused on Mirajane.

"U-Umm, E-Erza, what about Mira?" He timidly asked, her smile never faltering.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's fine and I made sure she will never bother us again~" The way she said that alarmed Natsu. There was no anger, remorse, rejection, or even jealously behind her words. She said the words with an odd happiness with a smile that confirmed it, that the smile didn't even seem forced caused Natsu to think one thing:

 _'Erza's CRAZY SCARY!'_

* * *

"AAHH!" Our favorite dragon slayer fell out of his hammock as he awoke from a nightmare. He rubbed his head as he began to stand up. "Uhh, my head. What a weird dream…" He continued to rub his head as he walked towards the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, he grabbed his toothbrush and hummed as he brushed his teeth. Then suddenly a thought crept its way into his mind. "… I dunno why, but I have the sneaking suspicion that today is gonna be the worst day of my life… Eh." He immediately shrugged it off, got dressed and left for the guild.

* * *

 **Mt. Hakobe**

"Brrr…. S-So cold…" Lucy shivered as she covered herself in a blanket. Currently, Team Natsu was based at the bottom of Mt. Hakobe. A strong chilling breeze flowed through the forest, sending shivers down Lucy's spine. As she pulled the blanket around tighter, she snuggled against Natsu who was sitting watching the bonfire.

"Geez, Lucy, You OK?" Natsu chuckled as the blonde drew closer to him.

"S-Shut up! It's cold OK!? And Gray feels like an icebox!" Lucy shivered as she grabbed his arm and pulled herself closer to him, ignoring the vein mark that appeared on Gray's head as he shouted an aggravated "Hey!"

As Lucy snuggled against Natsu, she failed to the aggravated redhead glaring daggers into her soul. _'How dare that bitch think she can touch MY Natsu?'_ "I'm cold too, Natsu." Erza pouted as she looked at him, pushing Lucy away as she took back **her** Natsu. _'Back off, you blonde bimbo.'_ She then smirked as she watched Lucy whimper at the coldness.

Natsu looked at the blonde worriedly before his head was planted onto Erza's chest plate. "But Erza, you're wearing armor." Natsu looked up at Erza.

She smiled, expecting that answer as her body glowed brightly. "I suppose you are right, Natsu." As the light faded, Lucy and Gray heavily blushed as they witnessed Erza's daring black lingerie. "Now then, my dear, sweet Natsu, rest your head within my bosom." She blushed as she placed Natsu's head between her breasts.

* * *

"Mmm~ What a wonderful dream." Erza awoken from her blissful slumber as she stretched and walked up from her bed to check her calendar. Eyes widening, a large grin adorn her face as she let a loud and girlish squeal. "KYAA~ Today's the day my Natsu will be mine!" Surprisingly, she didn't wake up any of the other residents of Fairy Hills from her exclamation. Grabbing a washcloth and a towel, Erza reequipped out of her pajamas and headed to the Fairy Hills Bathhouse. Due to the magic surrounding the room, it is always the perfect temperature which helped Erza. Being that she was the only one in the room, she hopped into the biggest bath and washed her luscious body. "Mmm… I wonder what part of my body my Natsu will like the most?" A blush adorns her face as she thought about the topic some more. "Oh~ Today's gonna be the best day of my life!"

* * *

 *** 1 hour later... ***

"Oh my…" Mirajane covered her mouth as her eyes widened and her face reddened brighter than strawberries in the summertime. Lucy, who sat at the bar next to Gray, copied the same look as Mira but spilled her water as her mouth was left ajar as well as most of the guild whereas Gray feared for his life and shivered as he felt the heated, intense stares emitting from a certain rain woman. The entire guild was shocked...No in shock was an understatement. The entire guild were all dumbfound by the sight. I mean it's not everyday you see Erza Scarlet grab Natsu Dragneel and force her lips upon his own, KISSING HIM

I

N

F

R

O

N

T

O

F

T

H

E

G

U

I

L

D

!

!

"...I'm so shook..." Levy just held her head as she tried to make sense of the situation. Poor Levy, so much steam was blowing out of her ears as her face reddened as her thoughts shifted to a certain iron dragon-slayer. She tensed as she felt a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to see the man driving her thoughts crazy.

"Yo Shrimp, you ight? You looking kinda red..." As he placed a hand on her head, steam exploded through every orifice within her face before passing onto her books. "Hey! Shrimp! The hell you passed you out for? Hey! Shrimp!" He worriedly shook her in order to wake her, not getting much help from Jet and Droy as they were still awestruck from Erza's and Natsu's passionate lip lock. Finally, Erza pulled away from Natsu's lips, leaving a string of saliva connecting to both of their lips before she glanced at the dragon slayer in a very sensual manner.

"Mmm~ Today's your 18th birthday, isn't it, Natsu?" Erza asked, fluttering her eyes at the young man to which he just slowly nodded his head, making her smile wider and her eyes brighten with great excitement. "Good! I have been very patience for this day! Time for us to go then! Goodbye everyone, Natsu and I will be spending the rest of the day together!" She then grabbed Natsu's hand and began pulling him out of the guild.

"Um, Erza, where are you taking Natsu?" Erza whipped her head towards the youngest of the dragon slayers, Wendy, as she raised her hand. Erza just smiled brightly at how cute and innocence Wendy was and decided to be straight forward with her answer.

"We're going to my apartment to have hot, passionate sex, Wendy." Not a surprise that the sky maiden's mouth fell to the floor as well as her entire face became as red as the woman before her, much of the guild copied Wendy except Natsu who just looked confused.

 _'The hell is sex? Is it a food? Or maybe a magical spell of some kind?'_ Poor lovable dense Natsu. He's too innocent for his own good. Too bad Erza's gonna ruin that innocence.

"Uh Erza?" Erza sucked her teeth and groan as she heard Wakaba. She wanted, no NEEDED her alone with her beloved Natsu and everyone kept getting in her way.

"What?" She asked in annoyance as she turned towards the man. She really didn't need this right now.

"...Erza, do you even know how to have sex?" Wakaba's pipe fell out of his mouth as as he managed to be the first to speak from the silence. Erza's scowl disappeared as she stood up and tapped her chin.

"Hmm...I have done my research, but you know I could do some more. Natsu! We're going to the library to study up on passionate love-making!" And with that, Erza dragged the poor pinkette out of the guild before anyone else could interrupt them again. Laxus, Mavis and Makarov just stared at the door in disbelief, still in a daze of what just happened.

"...Hey Gramps, Master," Both Makarov and Mavis turned their heads towards the large blonde. "You think Natsu's gonna survive?" Makarov gulped as he clapsed his hands together, his eyes shadowed as he lowered his head.

"One can only hope..." _'Please live, Natsu.'_ Whereas Mavis' eyes sparkled and she clenched his hand and rose it.

"Of course! You go, get your man Erza! I believe in you!" Laxus just sweat dropped at both of them reactions and shook his head.

* * *

"U-Umm, Erza, could you let me go?" Natsu tried moving his arm while looking away with a faint blush on his face, but it was useless as his arm as between Erza's generous cleavage and if that wasn't enough, she held onto his arm very tightly. Natsu cursed to himself as he sometimes sent glances towards her breasts, not realizing that his glances were making Erza very delighted. "And why are we in the library?"

 _'My dear Natsu is so cute~!'_ "We're here to research on making love and hmm, let me think about it...Nope!" Erza giggled as she placed her head onto his shoulder, making him grumble and look away with a brighter blush on his face. Many of the people within the library looked at this display: some were confused, some were terrified that the end was coming if the great Titania and Salamander were becoming a couple, but most were finding the moment were cute and took photos of the new "couple" which only made Natsu groan as he rubbed his hair in embarrassment.

"Natsu? Erza? Well look at you two!" Both of the mages' heads whipped towards the Ace of Fairy Tail himself, Gildarts, with books in hand.

"Oh hey Gildarts. Getting pervy mags again?" Natsu smirked at Gildarts, to which he just sheepishly rubbed his head as he chuckled.

"Nah, not this time. I'm getting books on how to be a better father so that Cana can finally be proud of me." Natsu smiled and chuckled a little as he watched the Ace of Fairy Tail cry comically. He wiped away his tears and sniffled a little. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to research on passionate love-making!" Erza proudly stated as she latched onto Natsu even tighter with a huge grin plastered on her face, making Gildarts eyes widen before he too had the same grin on his face.

"Well! Lucky you bump into me then! This library wouldn't have what you were looking for. Here, I have just the right book you were looking for." Gildarts grabbed a red book with golden sides and decorated with very daring pictures out of his cloak and handed it to Erza. The book was titled _1,000_ _Ways to Fuck by Gildarts Clive_. "Don't worry, it has pictures." Gildarts winked at them, Erza smiled even more whereas Natsu was so confused.

"Why thank you, Gildarts! Come along Natsu! We have children to make!" Before he could even open his mouth, Natsu found himself once again getting dragged on by Erza. He looked back at Gildarts for help, but the old man just smiled and waved at the two.

 _'Damn that old man!'_

* * *

 ***3 hours later...***

"Um, Erza, you sure I can be in here? I thought Fairy Hills was only for the girls?" Natsu called out into the kitchen. He was sitting in the Fairy Hills Dining room.

"Of course you can, Natsu~!" Erza sweetly called back to him.

"You coming out soon?"

"Yes! Just wait a little longer, OK?"

"Alright..." After being dragged around all day, Natsu was getting hungry and he was even more confused about what "sex" is. _'Is it some kind of fruit? Maybe a meat? Wonder what it tastes like...'_ Natsu rubbed his head in pain. All this thinking made his head hurt so he just stopped thinking, but then he got bored. Lucky for him, Erza walked out in a very luscious cocktail dress with her hair tied into a bun, however, all Natsu was staring at was the plates of food in her hands. He began to drool once he saw all that food, making Erza giggle at him.

"Alright, Natsu, dig in." Erza placed the food onto the table and without a second thought in mind, Natsu immediately began wolfing all the food down. It was a miracle that Erza wasn't hit by any of the food as he ate. Natsu sat back onto his chair and sighed in content before smiling brightly at Erza.

"Ah! Thanks Erza! I didn't know that you could cook like that. That stuff was delicious! Sorry I didn't save you any left."

"Oh thank you, Natsu. You're too kind." She returned a soft smile as she rubbed his hand. Erza was grateful that the nearby Chinese take-out restaurant was open at this hour. She then grabbed Natsu's hand, making him turn to look at her confused. "Natsu, does this make up for earlier?"

"Yeah of course." Natsu answered without hesitation. "What's up?" With her hair downcast, Erza began to talk in a very low tone, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Natsu, why do you hang out with all the other girls in the guild except me? Whenever Cana is upset or sad, you share a drink with her. You hang out with Mira and even help her clean the guild even after she bullied you when you were younger! And now there's Lucy! You go on all this crazy adventures with her and even sleep in her bed!" She squeezed Natsu's hand tightly as she talked louder, the anger was more prominent in her voice. Natsu began to feel a sense of fear and dread wash over him as she listened to the way Erza was talking. "And you never do the same with me! You don't even look at me the same as you do with those bitches!" Suddenly, Erza let go of Natsu's hand and she slide her leg against his thigh. Fearful of what would happen, Erza looked up at Natsu with had a all too sweet, too bright smile on her face. "But don't worry, I'll make sure that all those other bitches understand we belong to each other~." Erza then wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck and looked deep into his eyes, her own conveying her lust and need towards the dragon-slayer.

"U-Um, E-E-Erza? Where's the bathroom?" Natsu tried to keep his stuttering down and smiled in order to keep his fear hidden. Erza pulled away and raised an eyebrow and without a moment to think, "I-It's only because I wanna freshen up, ya know?" Natsu chuckled nervously. _'Please fall for it, please fall for it!'_

"Alright, love. Down the hall and to the right. Come back soon." Erza kissed his cheek as Natsu got up and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hall, Natsu made a sharp turn to the left and ran like hell down the hall. "Oh Natsu, you always make things so exciting." She giggled some more as she stood up and reequipped a sword in hand. "I'm coming beloved!"

* * *

 *** Present Time ***

Alright then, that should do it. Now **PLAY**

Natsu landed onto his feet as he looked around. "Huh, I'm not frozen anymore." Before he could celebrate though, he heard a familiar voice behind making him see a certain rd-head mage charging towards him.

"Oh Natsu~!"

"Oh shit!" And the chase begins again.

* * *

Omega: OK, *sucks in some air then exhales* Now what I am going to tell y'all is some deep shit so be ready. I know everyone keeps telling me, "Update faster, why don't you update at the same rate, what's going on with the updates", I 'm gonna tell y'all why I don't update faster. The reason is because I have schizophrenia. I got diagnosed on the week of my 18th birthday, what a birthday present am I right? It was my therapist who diagnosed with me first. I've been seeing a therapist ever since November of last year. I kinda wish I saw him earlier in my life because I was really depressed after my grandfather passed in 2008 and ties in with my mental disorder. Before he passed, I was able to feel happiness, sadness, all of the normal emotions everyone else can feel. I don't have that privilege because of the episodes I would . You see, I have these moments of intensity where Violet and Daniel, the two voices in my head that I always hear, try to fight for control and their arguments spark something within me: a rush of emotions that are like caged beasts in an battle arena. I could and would get aggressive and violent: punching walls, yelling, and screaming, destroying things. It was...a hard time to say the least and imagine going through that for 11 years. I even had times where I was going to end it all and kill myself like last year. I got on top of my school building and planned on jumping off then I was going to slit my wrists last year. The point that I'm lost in the world right now and I don't know where I'm going so if you like my stories, then please understand I am working my best on these stories but I have my own struggles to deal as do many people in the world.

That's it. This has been Omegadrift98 and I'll see you in the next story. Cya!


	2. A Game of Cat & Mouse

**Omega: Well! This yandere story is getting more love than I thought so let's get to it, shall we?**

 **Yin-Kurama: Someone's one a sadistic bastard aren't they? *sweatdrops***

 **Omega: I dunno know what you're talking about *devilishly grins***

 **Yin-Kurama: (deadpans) Yup, definitely sadistic.**

 **Omega: Geez, relax, I'm only kidding. Besides, a lot of people like this yandere Erza x Natsu story.**

 **Yin-Kurama: And you think making Natsu get chased by a crazy Erza will do it?**

 **Omega: Hey, it's what the people want and don't worry, Natsu will be fine. He'll even get a "happy ending" if you catch my drift.**

 **Yin-Kurama:...Humans are weird. Anyways DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and if it belonged to him (points to me), you know he would make it so that Natsu and Erza would be together.**

 **Omega: Let's get the show started!**

* * *

' _Left, left, right, right, right!'_ As Natsu craftily ran throughout the halls of Fairy Hills, he couldn't help but feel the sense of dread flow over him as he still felt Erza's presence behind him. _'_

"Oh, Natsu~! Come back here so we can finish our date!" Erza had an all-too-sweet smile plastered on her face as she swung her sword in the air, cutting down anything that was in her way, as she ran after Natsu, making the poor pinkette turn blue as he shrieked.

 _'Just keep running Natsu! Maybe you'll lose her!'_ The young dragon-slayer could not bring himself to look back from his overwhelming sense of fear so he focused all of his power and energy into running before taking a sharp turn into a hallway before hiding into a nearby room. In there, he took the time to catch his breath as he panted heavily. "Whew...I think I lost her..." Lifting his head, Natsu examined the room as he caught his breath. From the beige walls to the brown wooden furniture, he walked on as he continued to look around the room until he felt something touch his foot. Looking down, he noticed that it was an empty beer bottle rolling across the floor which made him raise an eyebrow before he heard an extremely loud sound. "What the hell was that?!" He whispered loudly as he whipped his head towards the bed before he sweat-dropped at the source: a familiar brunette tightly holding onto a jug of beer as she happily snored, making Natsu sigh. "Of course I'm in Cana's room." And just as he said that said brunette woke up.

"Mmm...Whose there?" She rubbed her eyes before squinting them to see a familiar shade of pink. "Natsu? Is that you?" She squinted again before opening her eyes. "Natsu! It is you! What the hell are you doing in my room?! And-MMPH!" Before she could yell anymore, Natsu swiftly covered her mouth with his hands.

"Ssh! Before **she** hears you!" He loudly whispered, making Cana raise an eyebrow. "Look, I'm hiding from Erza. She turned psycho all-of-a-sudden when we were eating and now she chasing me with a sword! A freaking sword! So, I'm gonna let go now so don't yell, understand?" Cana nodded, making Natsu have a sigh of relief moment before he let go of Cana. "So, please help me hide from Erza!" He pleaded as he knelt down before the brunette, making Cana sweat-drop.

"Why should I help? What if Erza comes after me? I don't want to deal with that! You're on your own, Natsu! This isn't my problem!" She then crossed her arms and faced the other way, making Natsu bow.

"Cana please!"

"No, Natsu! This is your problem and YOU need to fix it! And other thin-!" As she turned around to face him again, she found that a certain redhead was standing in her doorway, making the brunette quickly turn pale white.

"Cana? The hell's the matter with you?" Natsu stood up and waved his hand in front of her face but nothing happened. "Hello? Earthland to Cana. Anybody there?"

"Natsu, are you cheating on me with another woman?" Upon hearing that, Natsu slowly turned around to see an Erza with an all-too-sweet smile plastered on her face as she tapped her sword in her hand. "You're flirting again. You should be punished, Natsu~!"

Natsu immediately began stuttering and shaking in place. "W-What?! N-NO! Cana and I were just talking, right Cana?" He looked to his right and saw no one, then he immediately looked around himself. "Huh?! Where did she go?!" Suddenly, his and Erza's attention was brought to the sound of a window opening in which Natsu responded by running towards that window. As he ran to it, he spotted a familiar brunette sprinting from Fairy Hills in literally nothing but her underwear. "CANA! Come back, you coward!" But it was no use as said brunette soon disappeared from his sight.

"Oh, Natsu~!" Natsu slowly turned his head towards the smiling redhead, blue in the face and sweating profusely.

"Mercy?" He croaked out as Erza stepped closer towards him, the smile never fading as she swung her sword down onto him. Natsu dodged the impact of the sword at the last moment and ran out of the room, giving chase once again. "SHITT!"

* * *

- _Meanwhile at the Guild_ -

It was very quiet in the guild this evening since mostly everyone went home. There was only a select few left: Gajeel, Laxus, Gray, and Mirajane along with both of the masters. Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus were all sharing a drink with Mira supplying them where Makarov and Mavis were discussing matters including the guild. As the boys laugh drunkenly, Mira sweat-dropped as she let out a laugh. _'At least they're not destroying the guild.'_

"Fellas! I have an idea!" Laxus stood as he slammed his mug of beer onto the tabletop. "I propose that the three of us go on a panty raid of Fairy Hills. I know what you two are thinking: But Laxus, what if we get caught? Well, I got one thing to say...FUCK IT! We're doing this because we're men! Right?"

"Right..." Gray and Gajeel weakly hiccuped out, making Laxus sucked his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was in a room with a bunch of pussies!" Instantly, red tick marks appeared on Gray's and Gajeel's head. "Now, tell me what are we?!"

"Men!" Laxus chuckled as he put his hand on his left ear.

"I still can't hear you: I said what are we?!"

"MEN!" Gray and Gajeel bellowed, their voices echoed throughout the empty guild.

"That's right! And what do we want to do?!"

"STEAL PANTIES!"

"Onward men!" And with that, the three men marched out of the guild, leaving a sweat-drop on poor Mira's head.

"What a bunch of idiots..." Mira facepalmed and shook her head before going back to clean the dishes and bar glasses. In a short time, all of the dishes and bar glasses were clean and neatly placed on the shelves. Mira stood back and smiled at her handiwork. "There we go. The dishes are done and with the boys out, there's nothing can interrupt my peace and quiet." As she said that, the guild doors flung out which sent enough for all of the glasses to come crashing down, much to Mirajane's dismay. "What the?! Who the hell is it now?!"

"MIRA! I need a hiding place! Please help me!" Cana suddenly appeared on her knees before the barmaid, tightly clinging onto her dress as she was trembling, making the barmaid raise an eyebrow. "PLEASE! I think Erza's blown her lid!"

"Oh? And what makes you come to that conclusion? And why are you in your panties?" The brunette blushed immediately at that statement and tried to cover herself, making the barmaid giggle a bit.

"I had to run away! You try to stand your ground when there is a crazy-horny Erza after Natsu in your room! I was lucky enough to escape so sorry I'm not wearing clothes! I could have nearly been killed!" Upon hearing that, the barmaid shivered at the thought to which Cana pointed at her. "Exactly!"

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a while."

Mira raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And how long is a while?"

"Long enough till Erza will calm down."

"Fair enough, but first, you're cleaning up this mess." She then gave Cana a broom and dustpan as she pointed the clutter of broken glass on the ground.

"Fine," Cana grumbled as she grabbed the broom and dustpan, beginning to sweep up the mess she created. "Oh, by the way, what was going on before I got here?"

"Oh, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray got drunk and started yelling stuff about being men so they decided to go to Fairy Hills to go on a panty raid." Cana's mouth dropped at Mira's nonchalant response.

"Don't you think we should stop them?!"

"Well, like you said, do you want to deal with a crazy Erza?"

"...I'm just clean up this mess so that we can leave." Cana laughed awkwardly before quickly cleaning up the mess. "Done!" And with that, the duo departed from the guild. _'I hope the boys make it out alive.'_

* * *

" _*pant* *pant*_ Shit! Shit! Shit!" Natsu was once again running through the halls of Fairy Hills with a still lust-crazed Erza following quickly behind him. He quickly lost her, however, after swiftly hiding behind a wall in order to catch his breath. As he hid behind a wall, he noticed a window opening in front of him. Before he could escape through it, he noticed a body coming through it. He didn't get a good look at it until he noticed the familiar blonde hair. "Laxus?" Upon hearing him whisper, the blonde mage whipped his head towards the pinkette.

"Ay Natsu!" Laxus quickly got up and wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck. "What are you doing here? _*belch*_ Hey, how did your date with Erza go? Did you get ya a little somethin' something, huh?"

Natsu would have blushed furiously if he wasn't so terrified. "Laxus! Shut the hell up before **she** finds us!" He whispered loud as he placed his hands together in a begging motion.

Laxus raised an eyebrow as he lifted his arm off of Natsu. "Before who finds us?"

"ERZA! She's gone off the deep end! She's bat-shit crazy!" Natsu constantly looked around himself as he whispered. "This is all your fault, Laxus!"

"Me? How is this my fault?!"

"If you hadn't given that weird book, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"That wasn't me! That was Gildarts, you dumbass!" As the two continued to bicker on and on, neither of them noticed the scarlet-haired standing behind Natsu, making Gray and Gajeel stiffen with fear.

"Uh...Guys?" Gray trembled as he tried to point at the redhead. "Guys?"

"WHAT?!" They both turned their heads as they yelled at Gray simultaneously.

 _ ***THUD***_

Before Gray could answer, Erza quickly summoned a sword and effectively knocking out Laxus which made Natsu quickly turn around to meet the redhead's gaze. As she was preparing to knock out Natsu, a long steel pole cut the distance between herself and Natsu.

"Salamander! RUN!" Gajeel screamed to which Natsu immediately ran past both him and Gray, soon running out of Fairy Hills entirely. Erza slowly turned her head towards the two, with her hair covering her right eye as she glared them both down.

"You made me lose Natsu..." She hissed with hints of venom in her voice, making both Gajeel and Gray shudder in fear before they comically held onto each other. They continued to tremble as the Titania began walking towards the two while dragging her sword in a menacing manner.

 _ ***Five Minutes Later***_

"What was that?!" Levy rushed out to the hall, along with Juvia, to find Gray and Gajeel groaning in pain as they were left with bruises, cut wounds, and whelps.

"My beloved Gray!" Juvia screamed out as she took Gray into her arms.

"Oh, my Mavis! What happened to you two?! And what are you doing in Fairy Hills?" Levy questioned, however, neither of the men could answer her as they were slowly losing consciousness but they both utter a few words.

"...E-Erza...Is...C-Crazy strong..." And with that, both men passed out which made the girls take them to their own rooms.

* * *

Natsu ran through Magnolia, searching for a place to hide from the redhead that had caught up to him. _'Where to hide?! Where to hide?! Where to hide?!'_ He nervously thought as he vigorously looked around for places to hide. _'Maybe I should hide at Lucy's?'_ He shook his head immediately. _'No_ , _she'll kill Lucy if I do. Oh! I know! I'll hide in the guild! There are tons of hiding places there!'_ With his mind made up, Natsu sprinted towards the guild, not knowing that the great Titania was right behind. Natsu immediately kicked the guild doors open and rushed in to find places to hide. He looked beneath tables and booths, trying to find the perfect hiding place.

 ***CLINK***

 ***SLAM***

Natsu froze in place as his attention was drawn towards the entrance and the scarlet haired woman who was standing in front of it, smiling as she twirled a key on her finger. "E-Erza..." He croaked. "W-What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing except locking the guild." Stepping forward, she clenched the key as it glowed before disappearing out of her hand. "With the guild doors locked and barred, the guild's self-aware magic has activated, which has put it into the red-alert mode so no one can get in...And more importantly, no one can get out. It's just you and me... Alone together~." Her smile grew as she stated that last sentence, making Natsu quiver in fear. Erza then began to creep towards Natsu to which he replied by using tables and chairs to make a barrier between himself and Erza.

"E-Erza, let's talk about this! You're scaring me!" Natsu panicked as he tried to hide behind the makeshift barrier. However, Erza knocked down the barrier with her bare hands and lunged towards Natsu. Before she could grab him, however, Natsu jumped out of the way and lit his feet on fire.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S EXPLOSIVE PULSE!**_ " With the balls of his feet lit on fire, he bounced himself into the air and aimed towards the windows. He then lit his right hand on fire. " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ " He then punched the window, however, as he hit the window, magical force pushed back into him and caused him to go flying into the ground floor. He rubbed his head as it ached with pain before looking back to see Erza standing before him, he then quickly began to scurry away. Before he could run away, Natsu suddenly felt some pressure on his neck and then everything went dark.

* * *

"Mmm..." Natsu slowly opened up his eyes and tried to look around, but his vision was too blurry. He could tell that he was on a bed as he felt softness on his back. "Where am I?" He felt some weight on his chest and looked down, seeing a shade of red. "Erza...?" He instinctively called out.

"Yes, my love?" The redhead answered without hesitation.

"W-Where am I?"

"Why, you're in the guild infirmary. You injured yourself on a mission we went on together so I decided to stay here with you." She lied through her teeth as she maintained a sweet smile.

"Huh...Then why do I remember running through Fairy Hills with you chasing after me?"

"That was all but a dream." She cooed to him.

"Even the part with Laxus and Gray and Gajeel?"

"Yes. That was a dream."

"But what about the part where I was in Cana's room and she was in her underwear?"

Erza's smile seemed to appear more forced after hearing that. "Yes. That was also part of the dream."

Noticing her forced smile, Natsu tried to move his hand to tap Erza on her shoulder but found that he could not. He looked up to see his hands to see that they were being held down by Erza's hands. Upon seeing his hands restricted, Natsu's eyes widened as he tried to wiggle his hands-free. He also noticed that he was in nothing but his boxers whereas Erza was completely naked. "It wasn't a dream! Help! ANYBODY! HELP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs which only made Erza giggle.

"Hehehe, my dear Natsu, no one can hear you. Remember?" She giggled some more as she began to lean down towards Natsu's face, drawing closer to his lips.

Natsu turned his head away from her before she could make contact. "B-But what about Jellal? I mean you kissed him first right?"

Upon hearing that, Erza's eyes widened. "...You knew about that?"

"Y-Yup! Happy told me all about!" He was too scared to look at her. After a moment of silence went by, he felt something wet touch his face. He hesitantly turned back towards Erza to see that she was...Crying? "Erza?"

"I'm so sorry..." She spoke while tears fell down her face. "I didn't mean to! He just fell on top of me and then our lips just touched! I didn't enjoy it! I wanted my first kiss to be yours! I'm so sorry that I cheated on you. I'm so sorry..." She let go of his hands and started to sob onto his chest.

Natsu didn't like to see Erza crying. As a matter of fact, he hated it because he hated seeing his loved ones cry and he loved Erza the most. Yeah, she's crazy about him, literally crazy, and gets jealous when he hangs around other girls, but he still loved her just the same. With his hands now free, Natsu lifted Erza's chin and placed his lips on hers for a short, sweet kiss, surprising the redhead.

"Natsu..." She touched her lips in shock. Natsu just smiled at her.

"Don't worry Erza, because...I still love you!" Upon hearing that, Erza's eyes widened and she started to cry again, making Natsu panic, but before he could question her, she crashed her lips onto his for a long, passionate kiss. Without the two of them realizing it, their kiss soon turned into a full make-out session. As they kissed, Erza felt something poke her in the stomach, prompting her to look down at Natsu's hard-on. She looked back at the dragon-slayer who was looking away with a blush on his face. She smiled sultrily as she leaned down and pulled down Natsu's underwear, surprising the dragon-slayer. "E-Erza! What are you doing?"

She placed a finger to his lips. "I'm making you feel good, my love." With that, she completely pulled off his underpants to reveal his 9 in member. She gazed at it for a moment, being drawn by its musky, manly scent, before licking it up and down. "Mmm, you taste so good, Natsu~!" She then nibbled on the head softly before sucking on it. All while she was doing this, Natsu was moaning loudly which made Erza's confidence grow.

"Oh, fuck! Erza!" Natsu moaned loudly. Erza began to bob her head up and down onto Natsu's dick, but she could manage to get halfway and as stubborn as she is, she tried to force herself downwards but failed. As she was about to pull up, she felt Natsu's hand grabbed a good chunk of her and push her hand further down his penis. She gagged and slurped as Natsu controlled her head like a game controller.

 _'Oh fuck, it's like having a lead pipe down my throat!'_ Thankfully, Natsu let go of her hair and allowed Erza to come up to breathe, coughing as she was catching some air.

"Oh my gosh! Are you OK, Erza?" Natsu panicked and looked worried.

Erza quickly perked up her head, happy that her lover cared for. "Yup~! All fine~!" Her sudden positive attitude made Natsu sweatdrop. Suddenly, she wrapped her breasts around Natsu's dick and slowly moved them up and down.

"Oh damn, Erza, what is this?" Natsu moaned at the soft touch of her breasts.

She licked and sucked on the head, rubbing her tongue against Natsu's urethra. "Mmm, this is called a paizuri. Do you like it?" Natsu just threw his head back in pleasure and moaned louder as Erza sucked his dick harder as well as move her tits harder.

Natsu's member throb between Erza's breasts. "Oh, God! E-Erza! Something's coming!" Without realizing it, Natsu thrust upwards into Erza's mouth as his seed shot out from his urethra, painting the inside of Erza's mouth as well as her tits white.

"Mmm..." Licking and his member clean of sperm, Erza then sucked onto the head and pull away with an audible pop. She then opened her mouth, presenting Natsu's sperm to him before swallowing then opening her mouth again to show all of the contents is gone. "You taste so delicious, Natsu~." She looked down again to see Natsu had hardened again, making her smirk as she sat on top of him. She bit her lower lip as she lowered herself onto him and moaned as she took him completely. She threw her head back, moaning some more.

"Um, Erza...You OK?" Natsu looked at Erza with much concern in his eyes. He looked down to see blood spilling from out her nether region. "Oh my goodness! Erza! You're bleeding!" Natsu began to panic again. Erza, however, lifted her head up and met Natsu's gaze with her own filled with passion, lust, and most of all: love as she cupped his face and kissed him, pushing him down as they kissed.

"Yess..." She moaned. "I'm just so happy to have my beloved take my virginity." She kissed him again before placing her hands on his muscular chest to push herself up as she balanced herself on his dick. She then slowly began to move up and down on Natsu's member. "Mmm, Natsu, you're so big! But you better not cum quick~!" Erza smirked as she moaned, quickening her pace as she bounced on his dick.

Natsu grunted and moaned as he placed his hands on Erza's hips. "Grrh...Is that a challenge?" Natsu smirked as well. "Then challenge accepted!" He then grabbed onto Erza's breasts and kneaded them as they bounced in front of him before sat up and sucked on her breasts. He licked around both areola before sucking and nibbling on them, earning him from small mewls and moans from the great Titania.

"Mmm, milk's not going to come no matter how hard you try~!" Erza moaned as she rubbed the back of Natsu's head as he tended to her breasts. She then pushed him back onto the bed as she bounced herself harder on Natsu's dick. As she bounced harder, Natsu hands reached around and began to rub her ass tenderly before gripping asscheeks and lightly tapping the skin. Erza's eyes widened at his sudden touch. "Natsu! You better not-!"

 ***SMACK!***

"Kyaaa~!" Erza screamed as Natsu had smacked her ass. "Fuck! Do that again!"

Upon hearing that, Natsu smiled widely and lifted his right hand. "OK! I'm all fired up!" Natsu then repeatedly smacked her ass.

 ***SMACK!***

 ***SMACK!***

 ***SMACK!***

As Natsu smacked her bottom, Erza moaned Natsu's name louder and louder with each hit. Without warning, Natsu suddenly picked up Erza and threw her onto her hands and knees. "Natsu~! Put it back in~! Please!" Erza pouted and whined as she shook her ass pleadingly like a bitch in heat. Natsu devilishly smiled as he watched the Titania whine and quiver beneath him. This feeling was better than any fight or food that could give him. Natsu grabbed Erza's ass and roughly rammed his dick into her pussy and soon pounded his member into her, causing her to scream in pleasure. Natsu then grabbed a good chunk of her hair and pulled her back then let go of her hair as he grabbed both of her wonderous breasts, fondling them as he pounded her pussy. "Kyaaa~! Don't stop, Natsu!" In his lust-driven state, Natsu's canines grew longer and his movements, as well as his breathing, became more animalistic. He then bit into the crook of her neck, earning him a painful but pleasure-filled scream. He then picked up Erza by her legs, thrusting deep into her womb while holding her up. "Natsu~! I'm close!" With her arm draped over Natsu's shoulder, Erza panted and moaned.

Natsu's eyes were brought to Erza's bouncing breasts before looking the redhead. "Fuck! Me too!"

"NATSU~!"

"ERZA!"

With some final powerful thrusts, Natsu pumped Erza full of his thick, creamy white seed. With that, Natsu placed Erza on the infirmary bed and he laid down next to her. The redhead was panting while smiling. She couldn't be happier as she had successfully confessed to Natsu and her womb was full of his seed. To make it even better, Natsu had even marked her as her own! She turned towards Natsu and laid her head on his chest. "So, Natsu, what do you think of sex?"

"That was sex? That was awesome!" He grinned widely as he turned his face towards her.

"Good." Erza was beginning to close her eyes in order to take some well-needed rest until she was suddenly on her back. She looked up to see Natsu with an energetic smile plastered on his face. "N-Natsu?"

"Let's have some sex!" Before Erza could state her opinion, Natsu quickly shoved his dick inside Erza.

"Ohhh Natsu~!" Soon enough the entire guild had the scent of sex permeating throughout the air and the halls resonated with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the pleasure-filled moans of the great Titania, Erza Scarlet.

* * *

 **Omega: And done! I told you Natsu would get his happy ending. *wink* *wink***

 **Yin-Kurama: Took you long enough.**

 **Omega: Yeah, yeah. My stories always make the wait worth it.**

 **Yin-Kurama: Alright, I'll give you that one.**

 **Omega: *looks smug as I puff up my chest***

 **Yin-Kurama: Don't be a braggart. *tail-smacks me***

 **Omega: Ow...*rubs my back* Anyways, I wanna thank you guys for staying with me. I love all my readers and I was wondering what we should be called. You guys don't have to be called anything, but if you do, leave a comment of what you want to be called. I love you guys and hope you read more of my stories. I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Omega & Yin-Kurama: Buh Bye!**


End file.
